


a feeling that i can't fight

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other X-Factor contestants from 2010 are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Turn your back to me. Wanna see something." Louis mumbles. Harry turns and he can feel the back of his skirt being lifted up with hot breaths on his skin. Louis presses his lips to the top of the knickers before dropping the skirt.</p><p>~OR~</p><p>X-Factor Era. Harry tries on the cheerleading outfit and Louis adds his own touch with some lace </p><p>Title from:- Daylight by 5SOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	a feeling that i can't fight

"Hey Harry, have you seen my superman shirt?" Louis yells as he goes through all his clothes. Living in a room with his 3 best mates and new boyfriend is amazing but it is looks like a garbage bomb exploded. Shoes, underwear, jeans, T-shirts, socks and food wrappers strew everywhere. It smells something awful but Louis wouldn't haven't any other way.  
"Sorry babe, I haven't." Harry calls back, entering the room.  
"That's fine. I'll just wear this one." Louis sighs, grabbing a white shirt from the ground.  
"I think that's mine babe." Harry smiles. Louis still get butterflies when Harry calls him babe.  
"All the better." Louis replies as he kisses Harry's lips softly.  
"I think you should go shirtless. You look better that way." Harry replies with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.  
"I'd rather not. That is for mine and your eyes only." Louis says back.  
"Damn it!" Harry laughs.  
"When some of us aren't little exhibitionists like you now young Harold." Louis snips back as he pecks his boyfriend's lips.  
"I just like being free." Harry pouts back.  
"That's fine. I wasn't complaining. Not at all." Louis smirks back, hugging Harry tightly. Harry hugs back and Louis feels contempt. Happy and loved in his arms.  
"Oi lovebirds, we need to go rehearse now." Zayn's voice comes from the doorway. Louis looks at him and glares. Zayn thinks he looks like a kid who just got their lollipop stolen from their older sister.  
"C'mon Lou, we need to practice if we wanna win." Harry encourages, dragging him by the hand to the door. Louis huffs but goes along with him.

~

"That dancer with the curly hair looked pretty." Liam says as the 5 boys and some other contestants sit back in the vehicle.  
"Danielle?" Aiden asks. Liam nods small.  
"She is really nice girl Liam." Cher pipes up from next to Niall.  
"You got a little crush Liam?" Louis asks cheerily. Liam blushes and everyone in the van laughs.  
"I'm sure she would like you Liam." Katie says confidently from beside him. More conversation flows with people talking over the top of each other and Harry decides to tell Louis a secret.  
"Hey Lou, I have something to tell you." Harry whispers in his ear.  
"I'm all ears." Louis replies.  
"I stole one of the cheerleader's outfits."  
"Why on Earth would you do that?'  
"I wanna wear it." Harry admits. Louis just gapes at him like a stunned fish. Harry feels his stomach drop and thinks that he has gone too far. "I just wanna try something new. I'm so sorry if you think that is weird. You can break up with me now. Just leave me and stuffed up fantasy alone. I--" Harry is cut off by Louis' soft lips. He can feel Louis' soft hands cup his jaw lightly before he pulls back.  
"I was just taking the piss, Haz. Calm down." Louis laughs back reassuringly. Harry sticks his bottom lip out. Louis just smiles and kisses him again.  
"Oi! Stop snogging in the back! Keep it in your pants!" Cher calls from the front. The two boys pulls apart and Harry's cheeks flush red  
"You're just jealous that I get sex and you don't!" Louis spits back. Harry flushes darker.  
" _Is he even legal?_ Aren't you like _15?_ " Katie asks curiously.  
"I'm **16** and Louis has my full consent." Harry assures her.  
" **Wait** , does that mean you have fucked in the bunks?" Zayn pipes in. Liam and Niall's head pop up, looking for an answer.  
"No, we aren't that bad. We mostly use one of the empty rooms or the shower." Louis tells them. Groans fill the vehicle.  
"I'd rather not know about your sex life. Please stop." Niall stops him. Louis spits his tongue out at him and the conversation fills the van again.  
"So, are you gonna--like--put it on?" Louis asks Harry, intertwining fingers.  
"Yeah, maybe. Is that okay?" Harry confirms.  
"More than fine. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. Who knows, maybe I will fuck you in the skirt." Louis whispers in his ear, breath tickling the outer shell. Harry shivers and looks at Louis with blown wide eyes.  
"Stop talking like that. I'm getting hard." Harry hisses.  
"I remember when I was 16. I got hard so easily." Louis sighs.  
"Lou, you are only 19. You aren't like 30." Harry scoffs back.  
"I don't need your sass, now hush or I'll keep saying things in your ear like how I might bend you over and lick you out until you cry. No touching whatsoever. Just like after last performance." Louis growls back. Harry whines as he remembers the scene. He was bent over the bed and Louis was licking and licking into him until he was actually crying. It felt so good. He even made Louis hard which he felt proud of until Louis assured him that he always makes him hard. He can feels his trousers getting tighter.  
"Fuck you Louis. I'm getting hard." Harry spits as him, willing his erection to go down.  
"I think you want me to fuck you. Nice and hard, you like being man handled don't you? Like being told what to do. Like being pushed around. Love to please me, don't you?" Louis smiles back, nipping his jaw. Harry whimpers and presses the heel of his palm into his crotch.  
"Can I tell you something?" Louis asks. Harry looks at him and nods. "I wanna see your peachy little bum in some pretty lace under that skirt. Will you do that for me?" As soon as they began dating and having sex, Louis decided to always be open about his kinks. They had tried some things but this was definitely the most different and he definitely wanted in.  
"Fuck Lou, of course. Anything for you." Harry says breathlessly. He is so turned on right now that it was actually starting to hurt. _Damn his teenage hormones_.  
"Alright ferals. Get out of my van!" The driver yells as they pull into the house. A chorus of thank you come as the contestants leave the vehicle. Harry walks with his hand in front of his crotch, desperately trying to hide the obscene bulge in his loose jeans. Louis sees his boyfriend and snickers to himself.  
"It can't be THAT bad hun." Louis yells to him.  
"It is. You better do something about it or I'll do it myself!" Harry threatens half-heartedly. Louis just laughs and Harry glares at him. Louis frowns as Harry walks straight up the stairs and right into the bathroom. He walks up to the door and knocks his fist on it.  
"Occupied!" Harry's voice rings out.  
"It is your boyfriend. Let me in." Louis yells back. He can hear footsteps and then the door swings open. Harry grabs a fist full of his shirt and pulls him inside the room, slamming the door behind them.  
"Louis, I need you. Please Lou." Harry whines, panting hard.  
"I'm not sure you deserve it. What were you going to do up here?" Louis asks almost accusingly.  
"I was going to wank. But Louis, you made me so hard that it hurt. I need to so bad." Harry tells him sadly.  
"Oh sorry baby. Do you want me to make it up to you?" Lazily smirking, Louis knows that he has his boyfriend whipped for him already.  
"Please. Help me Louis." Harry nods desperately. Louis immediately drops to his knees and his fingers pull at Harry's zippers. He pops the button and pulls the fly down. The loose fabric falls down to his ankles. The strain in Harry's boxers is obscene. Harry's hard dick is pushing the fabric and Louis can actually feel his eyes widen. He hooks his fingers onto the cotton and pools them with jeans. Harry's erection slaps against his stomach with a wet sound.  
"Oh fuck." Harry gasps. Louis grips Harry's dick in his small hand and moves his hand slowly. He wraps his lips around the head and dips his tongue into the slit. Harry places a hand in Louis' hair and knots his fingers.  
"Oh Lou, shit." Harry curses as Louis begins to bob his head. The older boy looks up through his eyelashes and stares at Harry's blissed face. His eyes are closed, his mouth is open and his nostrils flare with every laboured breath. Louis thinks he looks beautiful. Louis pulls back and begins jerk Harry with his hand.  
"Look at me." Louis demands. Harry's eyes open lazily, vision glazed and he looks at his boyfriend.  
"Fuck Lou. So good." Harry stammers. Louis winks before sinking his head back down Harry's cock. He loves Harry's cock. It is considerably big for a 16 years old, wide and pink. He is circumcised unlike himself and he is obsessed with it. Being able to dip his tongue into Harry's slit easier which drives Harry crazy. He forces his head down, throat muscles relaxing as he deep-throats him. Nose nuzzling into the fine hairs at the base. Harry lets out a long moan and Louis swears he felt Harry's cock twitch in his mouth.  
"Lou, lou, I'm--fuck--i'm close. So close." Harry groans. Louis nods best he can, hollows his cheeks and applies as much suction as he can. Harry stares down at his boyfriend and he looks so gorgeous. His cheekbones looks sharper than a razor, his eyelashes are splayed out and his lips are stretched around his girth. He can feel a coiling sensation in his stomach. He tugs on Louis' hair as a warning to pull off. Louis just sucks hard and Harry begins to orgasm. Shooting white into the older boy's throat. He watches with hooded eyes as Louis' adam apple bobs with each swallow. He finishes and Louis pulls off with a smiles and stands up. He smiles at Harry and Harry smiles back happily. He runs a thumb over the corner of his boyfriend's mouth and wipes a bit of stray come. He pops it into his own mouth and Louis laughs.  
"You are such a dork. You fail at being sexy." Louis tells him before engaging in a kiss. Harry enthusiastically kisses back, chasing the taste of himself on Louis' tongue. They are interrupted by a banging on the door.  
"Louis and Harry, stop butt-sexing in the bathroom! I need to piss!" An Irish voice shouts from behind the wood. Harry pulls his pants up and does the button on his jeans so they don't fall down. Louis grabs Harry's hand and pulls them out of the tiled room. Niall just glares at them.  
"Can you not do that?" He whines.  
"We didn't do anything." Louis says, feigning innocence.  
"Dude, you have jizz breath, Harry's fly is undone, your lips are swollen and you have messy sexy hair. _Don't lie to me_." Niall lists off before rolling his eyes and walking into the bathroom. Harry laughs and Louis just smiles.  
"A bit obvious love but I still like you." Harry chuckles, pulling his zipper up.  
"You damn well should. I just blew you." Louis shoves his shoulder. Harry smiles and wraps an arm around his waist.  
"C'mon babe, we have people to make uncomfortable downstairs as we make out." Harry prompts.  
"I like that idea." Louis agrees as they walk downstairs.

~

Their evening mainly consists of snogging, drinking and a game of _Never Have I Ever_  with the other under 25's contestants which made Louis and Harry drink a lot. Well, Harry could only drink a concoction of orange and lemon juice whilst Louis had to take a shot of tequila. The majority of questions revolved around homosexual content. Statements like 'Never Have I Ever snogged a person of the same gender' gave some surprising answers. Apparently Zayn and Aiden have kissed boys and Katie and Cher have kissed girls.  
"Never Have I Ever seen the movie Titanic." Harry admits and Louis gasps dramatically.  
"You haven't felt true emotion." Aiden tells him as he down his burning shot with the rest of the group. Louis rests his head on his shoulder as Liam starts his sentence.  
"I'm horny. Will you dress up for me now?" Louis pouts. He has always been a handsy, needy drunk.  
"Just wait. After this one." Harry assures him.  
"But Harry! I want you fuck you!" Louis whines softly. Harry shushes before kissing his forehead assuringly.  
"Hey! You two, have you ever masturbated to a male celebrity before?" Katie yells at them. Louis and Harry both nod.  
"Take a shot lads." Zayn tells them. Harry sighs as they both take a sip.  
"Who have you wanked to?" Cher asks.  
"Shirtless David Beckham. Man is a gorgeous sex god." Louis admits.  
"What about you Haz?" Cher continues.  
"Zac Efron." Harry blushes.  
"He is fit isn't he?" Katie pipes in dreamily.  
"Can we go now?" Louis whimpers needy.  
"Fine." Harry huffs, standing up and pulling Louis up.  
"Where are you two going?" Zayn asks.  
"Louis is horny so I am going to satisfy his needs." Harry snaps back, earning groans once more from the others.  
"TMI mate. T M fucking I." Niall hollers at him.  
"You are welcome. Have fun listening to me scream his name!" Harry happily yells back, pulling Louis into an empty room. He placed the uniform in there before he attended to his (and Louis') business in the bathroom.  
"Just wait a little longer so I can change." Harry tells him, grabbing the clothes.  
"Make sure you put the lace on. I'll be checking." Louis smiles, falling back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Harry throws his shirt off and drops the rest of his clothes. He grabs the sheer lace panties Louis stole from one of the Belle Amie girls before they were eliminated. They are red with white trim and a cute little bow. Harry smiles as he pulls them up his legs that he shaved last night. Louis doesn't like hairy legs and Harry is more than willing to comply. He tucks his semi hard cock into the material and smiles at his appearance. The cut of the lace on his bottom makes it look fuller. He grabs the skirt and slips it up his legs. It lays at his mid-thighs. He then slips the top over his head and as it is a crop top, it hugs just under his pecs. He smiles at his reflection before walking back into the room. He sees Louis on the bed, already naked and lazily pulling his hard cock with a lube slick hand.  
"Do you like it?" Harry asks loudly and Louis' eyes shoot up. His eyes go wide as he drinks in the site. Harry looks so amazing. So beautiful.  
"God Haz, yes. Fuck yes." Louis nods as he sits up straight and wipes his hand on the bed. He beckons Harry forward and Harry struts towards him, swaying his hips to make sure the skirt swishes from side to side.  
"You little minx. Will you turn around for me?" Louis asks, eyes glued to the skirt. Harry spins on the spot, the skirt riding up slightly so Louis could cop an eyeful of the lace. He stops and smiles at Louis.  
"Turn your back to me. Wanna see something." Louis mumbles. Harry turns and he can feel the back of his skirt being lifted up with hot breaths on his skin. Louis presses his lips to the top of the knickers before dropping the skirt.  
"Am I pretty?" Harry asks nervously.  
"So pretty baby. So sexy. Go lay on the bed for me yeah?" Louis smiles. Harry crawls on the bed and lays down, eyes on Louis. Louis slides on top of him, thighs around his bare mid-riff. He presses his lips to Harry's lips and Harry welcomes the kiss, moving his lips against the older boy's happily. Harry pokes his tongue out but Louis pulls back so he pouts.  
"No need to pout love. Just need to save my energy." Louis winks as he unstraddles him. His hands make conact with his chest and Harry shivers. Louis' index finger runs over Harry's left nipple and it perks at the touch. Harry has always had sensitive nipples and Louis uses it to his advantage.  
"Louis, no teasing." Harry pants. Louis just smirk at him and nips at the buds through his thin shirt. A broken gasp leaves Harry's lips. Louis presses his tongue against the fabric, dampening it slightly.  
"Lou--fuck" Harry whines, the lacy panties scratching his hard cock. Louis presses his palm of his hand into Harry's crotch and rubs it dirtily. Harry moans and cants his hips up.  
"Love you so desperate baby. So needy for me." Louis pants into Harry's chest before pulling himself up. Harry nods and keens in his throat. Louis tugs at the bottom of Harry's shirt and pulls it over Harry's head. He kisses down Harry's boyish toned chest all the way to the top of small skirt.  
"Louis, touch me. Please." Harry whimpers. Louis hushes him as he mouths over the fabric. Harry whines again and Louis lifts the fabric up, displaying the red lace.  
"Oh kitten, you look amazing." Louis smiles, fingers tracing Harry's cock through the lace. He squeezes him softly before pulling the lace down underneath Harry's heavy balls. Gripping Harry's cock, he tugs slowly. Harry's breaths become impossibly heavily.  
"Lou, 'm gonna cum if you keep teasing me." Harry says through pants.  
"Do you want me to keep the panties on when I fuck you or not?" Louis asks patiently.  
"Off. I wanna wear them around the house tomorrow." Harry admits. All dignity through out the window and pure filth pouring out of his mouth with no filter.  
"Shit Haz, you really are filthy." Louis gapes, pulling the lace down and throwing it across the room. He leans forward and licks a stripe across Harry's entrance, making the younger boy's fingers grip the sheet tight. Harry did this to him yesterday and Louis did it to Harry after last week's show. They both love it but Louis is hooked on the taste of Harry. There is just something about Harry's arse that makes Louis want to stay there forever. He presses and jabs his tongue on the muscle, feeling it clench. Whimpers pour from Harry's mouth along with 'please Lou, fuck'. Louis blindly slicks up three fingers with the lube and worms one into Harry's hole, tongue never ceasing it's movements. Harry's back arches slightly as Louis' persistent finger stretches him open.  
"Such a pretty girl." Louis smiles, moving his finger slowly. His tongue now lapping at his perineum. Harry whines and bucks down onto Louis' fingers.  
"Louis, fuck, more." Harry begs, desperate for fullness.  
Louis smirks, adding a second finger. "Needy. Needy little slut."

By the time Louis has added a third finger, Harry is on edge. His boyfriend's clever fingers and tongue are making him embarrassingly close but not close enough.  
"Louis, I need you. Now." Harry whines, gripping the sheets tight.  
"I suppose I've teased you enough." Louis smiles, no alcohol left in his system but drunk on the pretty little moans and whimpers pouring out of the younger boy's mouth. He pulls his fingers out and he starts to jacking himself off slightly. Harry feels himself clench on nothing and he whines. He needs fullness. He wants it so bad. He watches his boyfriend sliding a condom on to his hard cock and applying some excess lube. Louis leans up on his knees and pulls Harry's long legs over his thighs. Harry is so flexible and Louis loves being able to bend him into all different shapes and sizes during times like this. It makes him feel even more powerful.  
"Ready baby girl?" He asks. Harry nods and Louis presses the head of his cock to Harry's shiny entrance. He pushes forward slowly and the head of his cock breaches Harry's entrance. A cry leaves Harry's mouth but he wills Louis to go on. Louis places a hand on Harry's hip to steady himself as he pushes forward.  
"Lou--fuck..." Harry pants as Louis bottoms out.  
"Look at you. Taking my cock like the little slutty girl you are. You like being a girl don't you?" Louis growls, biting his ear lobe.  
"Yes, so much." Harry replies, adjust to Louis' size. Louis is so thick.  
Louis smiles. He's got this boy under his spell. "You'd look pretty with some make up too. Would you like that? Some lipstick or mascara?"  
"Fuck yes, anything for you Lou. Make me yours." Harry babbles, wiggling his hips down.  
"So eager. So eager to please me." Louis taunts. He drawls his hips back before pushing back in deep. Harry cries out, this time in pleasure more than pain. Louis smirks, gripping Harry's hips and moving his hips forward and backwards into the younger boy. Harry digs his heel into his boyfriend's upper back and Louis groans, pressing into Harry deeper. A stuttered gasp leaves Harry's mouth as Louis thrusts into him.  
"C'mon baby, tell everyone who owns you. Who you are a whore for. Who fucks you this good." Louis growls.  
"You do--ah fuck! You do Louis!" Harry pants.  
"Louder. Scream it." Louis encourages, hips slapping harder against Harry's pale skin. The sound echoing through the partially lit room and mixing with the grunts leaving Louis' mouth and the moans leaving Harry's mouth.  
"Louis! Fuck, Louis! Harder!" Harry yells. Louis can see Harry's hand wandering to his hard cock and he isn't letting it happen. He snatches Harry's wrist and pins it to the side of his body, doing the same with the other.  
"No touching. You will come from just my cock." Louis tells him, hips rabbiting into the younger boy. He can feel his gut coiling. He is getting close. You can't really blame him when his beautiful boyfriend is in a skirt and previously panties. Harry feels his eyelids flutter to a close, the pleasure taking his body. His mouth is still agape, little breathes and moans being coaxed out as Louis thrusts hard. He feels his balls tighten.  
"Lou--shit--'m close. Really close." He pants, hand twitching. Wanting to touch his cock but he knows he can't. He can't disappoint Louis.  
"C'mon babe, scream my name and I'll let you come." Louis compromises.  
"Louis--fuck--this isn't fair! Let me--ugh--come!" Harry whines.  
"Don't fight with me. Scream my name and tell everyone who fuck you so hard." Louis all but shouts back, hips moving faster.  
"Louis!"  
"Louder! You can be louder than that!" Louis taunts.  
"Louis!" Harry yells louder.  
"Scream it!" Louis demands.  
"LOUIS!!!" Harry wails out. Louis smirks and wraps a hand around Harry's hard, leaking cock.  
"Come Harry." He tells him and Harry does. And he comes hard. His vision goes white and his mind blanks for a second. A scream of his boyfriend's name and a stuttered gasp. Louis fucks him through his orgasm until Harry has finished and his chest heaving.  
"Fuck Louis, c'mon." Harry whines, wiggling down against Louis' pelvis. Louis thrusts forward twice more before spilling into the condom with a moan of his boyfriend's name. He collapses onto Harry before they fall into a fit of sex-crazed giggles.  
"God that was good." Harry smiles.  
"I think I was a little more than good darling." Louis gasps, pretending to be offended.  
"You were great. I love you." Harry slips out before his eyes go wide. Neither of them have slipped the 'L bomb' yet until now. Louis opens his mouth but he is interuppted by Harry gasping, "I hear footsteps! Pull out and pull the sheet up!"

He eases himself out of Harry, yanks the thin sheet up, just i time before the door is flung open.  
"Okay, we get it! You two are loud as fuck! Now shut the hell up!" Niall yells at them before the door slams. Harry erupts into giggles again.  
"Sorry, he just looked so annoyed." Harry excuses himself when he realizes Louis isn't laughing.  
"I--i love you too." Louis croaks out.  
"Really?" Harry asks.  
"Yes. I love you Harry Styles!" Louis confirms, kissing his boyfriend's sweaty forehead.  
"I love you too Louis Tomlinson!" Harry whispers back, hugging him tight.  
"Now we have that out of the way, come spoon me. I feel lonely." Louis begs. Harry shuffles over and wraps an arm over Louis.  
"G'night Lou." He mumbles.  
"Night H." Louis mumbles back before sleep takes both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why my endings are so cliche and cheesy, I will never know. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)! Love you


End file.
